Steal
by Akira Sei54
Summary: Kira-kira apa yang KID inginkan sampai-sampai mengirimi Shinichi 'surat tantangan' pribadi? / KaiShin. OOC, Sho-ai.


Disclaimer : Gosho Aoyama

Warning : OOC, typo, sho-ai

* * *

' _Teng. Teng.'_ Jam berbunyi dua kali, membangunkan seseorang yang tertidur di sofa dengan banyak buku di sekitarnya. Orang itu mengusap matanya dan menyingkirkan buku yang sebelumnya berada di atas perutnya. Beranjak berdiri, dia mengarahkan kakinya ke dapur dan membuat secangkir kopi hangat.

"Hm?" rautnya berubah bingung ketika melihat ada selembar kertas tak jauh dari jarak pandangnya. Menjauhkan cangkir itu, ia mengambil dan membaca isi kertas itu.

" _ **Malam ini, tepat jam 23:45, aku akan mengambil Black Diamond. Pastikan kau ada di sana, Tantei-kun.**_

 _ **With Love, Kaito KID."**_

–Begitulah isi kertas tersebut.

Memasang raut datar, orang itu meletakkan cangkir yang masih dipegangnya dengan keras dan segera meremas kertas tadi. Rautnya berubah kesal, "Apa-apaan dia? Mencuri di Malam Natal, heh?"

...

"Kudo-kun!" panggil suara seseorang.

Remaja yang dipanggil menoleh, "Oh, Megure- _keibu_. Ada apa? Sedang ada tugas di sini?"

Megure- _keibu_ mendekati Shinichi, "Ya, tadi ada sedikit kasus didekat sini, tapi sekarang sudah selesai, jadi aku diminta ikut membantu menjaga di sini. Maaf Kudo-kun, padahal kau baru saja kembali tapi malah harus ikut berjaga."

"Ahaha, tidak apa. Dari awal KID juga mengirimkan surat tantangan padaku."

"Eh?" raut Megure- _keibu_ terlihat kaget. "Kenapa kau tidak memberitahukannya dari awal?"

Shinichi mengusap rambut belakangnya, "Ahaha, kupikir itu bukan sesuatu yang penting.."

"Kalau begitu tolong berhati-hati, Kudo-kun." dan Megure- _keibu_ pun berjalan menajuhi Shinichi setelah sebelumnya mendapat balasan sebuah anggukkan.

Setelah Megure- _keibu_ pergi, Shinichi mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela besar di ruangan itu. Pikirannya melayang pada surat yang sebelumnya KID berikan padanya. Mulai dari kenapa ia harus ada di tempat itu, bagaimana caranya KID bisa memasukkan surat itu ke dalam rumahnya, atau kenapa surat itu berbeda dari surat pemberitahuan yang KID kirimkan pada pihak kepolisian dan ia sedikit terganggu dengan jamnya. Mengapa harus jam dua belas kurang lima belas menit.

Ia melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya, pukul setengah dua belas. Lima belas menit lagi KID akan muncul seperti yang sudah dia katakan sebelumnya. Shinichi sudah mendapatkan daftar jebakan-jebakan yang pihak polisi siapkan–tidak seperti saat menjadi Conan yang harus mencari tahu sendiri, jadi sekarang ia hanya memandang bosan keluar jendela.

Bicara soal Conan, tubuh Shinichi sudah kembali ke bentuk awalnya. Miyano Shiho atau yang lebih dikenal sebagai Haibara Ai, telah berhasil membuat penawar dari obat APTX4869 yang dibuatnya dulu saat ia masih termasuk anggota _Black Organization_.

Melihat sekilas jam, lima menit lagi sebelum KID datang. Ia melihat keadaan di dalam ruangan itu, Nakamori- _keibu_ dan para polisi bawahannya sibuk mencubit satu sama lain–memastikan tidak ada KID yang menyamar di antara mereka.

"M–" raut Shinichi sedikit berubah ketika Nakamori- _keibu_ menghampirinya. "Kudo-kun.. _ne_?"

Ah, perasaan Shinichi tidak enak. "A– Umm." Shinichi mengangguk. Tangan Nakamori- _keibu_ sudah bersiap ingin mencubit Shinichi, "T-Tunggu! Aku benar-benar Kudo Shinichi!" Shinichi mencoba menghentikan Nakamori- _keibu_.

"Aku tidak akan percaya sebelum aku benar-benar memastikan bahwa wajahmu itu bukanlah topeng."

"Aku asli! Tung– Akh!" dan Shinichi pun merintih kesakitan saat Nakamori- _keibu_ berhasil mencubit kedua pipinya.

.

.

.

Shinichi mengusap pipinya, 'Sial.' katanya dalam hati. Ia melirik jam tangannya lagi, dua setengah menit lagi. Ia beranjak mendekati kotak berisi _Black Diamond_ itu. Sistem keamannannya seperti pada umumnya, pin nomor dan sensor sidik jari.

Ia berfikir sebentar. Ia rasa, nanti ia yang nanti akan mengejar KID. Bukannya percaya diri, KID pasti bisa membuka kotaknya dan mengambil berlian di atas cincin itu. Ia sudah tahu sebagian trik yang KID gunakan saat ia menjadi Conan, seperti kertas sidik jari pemiliknya misalnya. Pasti KID menggunakan itu dan juga megelabui para polisi dengan boneka yang ia pasangkan pada _handglider_ nya.

"Hah.." menghela nafas kecil, ia harus bisa menangkap pencuri itu hari ini dan membuat pencuri itu menyesal telah 'mengundang'nya ke sini.

"Satu menit lagi!" teriak Nakamori- _keibu_.

Shinichi berdiri di sebelah jendela tempat ia melamun tadi dan melirik keluar, memastikan KID tidak akan datang dengan cara memecahkan jendela itu.

Nakamori- _keibu_ kembali membuka suara, "Tiga.. Dua.. Satu!"

' _Tak!'_ Shinichi mendengar suara sesuatu.

Mereka melihat satu sama lain. Megure- _keibu_ membuka suara, "Nakamori- _keibu_ , apa KID–"

' _CSSHHH!–––'_ Seketika asap memenuhi ruangan itu. Shinichi menutup hidungnya dan matanya lalu mempertajam pendengarannya.

"Permatanya! Lindungi permatanya! Uhuk!–" ucap Nakamori- _keibu_ terhalang asap yang masuk ke mulutnya.

' _Ting!'_ Shinichi mendengar suata kotak itu terbuka.

"Ini suara.. Kotaknya terbuka!" seru Megure- _keibu_.

' _PRANG!––'_ Kaca di sebelah tempat Shinichi berdiri pecah. Asap perlahan memudar.

Nakamori- _keibu_ membuka matanya, "Cepat kejar KID!" katanya sambil sebelumnya menunjuk ke arah luar bagian kaca yang pecah tadi.

Seluruh polisi di situ pun langsung menuju bawah, mencoba mengejar _handglider_ yang menurut mereka dikendalikan oleh KID. Shinichi menarik satu sudut bibirnya, 'Mau sampai kapan kalian dibodohi dengan trik itu? Bahkan Megure- _keibu_ juga...' pikir Shinichi.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya santai menuju atap gedung itu. Ia yakin KID masih berada di sana, menunggunya. Kalau tidak, untuk apa surat pribadi itu?

.

.

.

Shinichi membuka pintu atap gedung itu dan langsung disambut tumpukan salju yang cukup tebal. Di sana KID mengamati _Black Diamond_ yang disinari cahaya bulan purnama, walau tidak seterang biasanya karena memang sedang bersalju. KID menurunkan cincin itu, "Lihat siapa yang datang," nadanya seperti biasa, mengesalkan di telinga Shinichi.

"Melakukan pencurian lima belas menit sebelum Natal. Apa maumu, huh?" Shinichi menutup pintu tadi dan berjalan mendekati KID.

KID berbalik dengan sebuah senyum yang terukir di wajahnya.

Shinichi berhenti beberapa langkah dari tempat KID, "Ada apa mengirimiku surat?" tanya Shinichi _to the point_.

KID mendekati Shinichi, "Hmm, kenapa ya?~" nadanya jahil.

"Aku sedang tidak berniat untuk bercanda KID." nada Shinichi serius.

KID berhenti sebentar, "Kau lebih kaku dari biasanya, _Tantei-kun_." nada KID menjadi datar.

"Aku tidak merasa berbeda."

Senyum terukir lagi di wajah sang pencuri, "Hmm, kalau kubilang menyuruhmu ke sini karena aku ingin hadiah Natal darimu, bagaimana?"

Shinichi mengedipkan matanya dua kali, "Aku bilang aku tidak ingin bercanda KID!" nada Shinichi meningkat. "Sekarang kembalikan cincin itu!" ia menjulurkan tangannya.

Perlahan KID semakin mendekati Shinichi. Cepat, ia menarik tangan itu membuat Shinichi kaget.

"Oi!–"

"Satu menit lagi," katanya setelah melihat jam tangan Shinichi.

Shinichi menarik kembali tangannya dan membetulkan letak jamnya, "Apa yang satu menit lagi, huh? Ingin melarikan diri tepat pukul dua belas, eh?" nadanya sinis.

"Hmh," seringai terbentuk, "Tentu ingin mengambil hadiahku." KID mendekati Shinichi dan memegang tangan kirinya.

KID mempertemukan mata mereka, "A-Apa-apaan kau.. Menjauh!" Shinichi mencoba mendorong KID dengan tangannya yang bebas.

KID tidak membalas, ia malah semakin mendekatkan wajah mereka. Shinichi pun ragu untuk menendang KID karena tidak tahu apa yang akan KID lakukan, karena sedari tadi KID belum mengeluarkan semua barang yang biasa dibawanya, pistol kartu miliknya misalnya.

"Oi KID–"

 _'00:00'_

" _Merry Christmas,_ " bisik KID sebelum menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Shinichi.

Mata Shinichi membelak kaget, ia benar-benar mendorong KID dengan sekuat tenaganya. Berhasil, "A–"

Belum mengeluarkan suara, KID kembali mencium Shinichi dan menginvasi dalam mulutnya. Tentu Shinichi kembali mendorong KID tapi tengkuknya ditahan.

Puas, KID melepasnya. "APA-APAAN KAU!?" teriak Shinichi kencang.

"Sudah kubilang kan aku ingin hadiah darimu?" senyum mengesalkan lagi-lagi terbentuk.

"Kh!–" Shinichi mengusap bibirnya dengan tangan kanannya. Wajahnya menghangat menahan marah dan malu. 'Apa-apaan itu? Kenapa dia menciumku?' pikir Shinichi bingung bercampur kesal. Ia tidak tahu harus memasang wajah seperti apa sekarang.

"Hmh. Wajahmu lucu, _Tantei-kun_." KID tertawa kecil.

" _Urusai_!" Shinichi membalas dengan cepat. Sekilas melihat wajah tertawa KID, wajah Shinichi kembali memanas.

"Hee, ada apa ini hm?" nada KID menggoda.

Shinichi mengalihkan pandangannya, "Bukan apa-apa!"

Senyum terpasang. KID mencoba mempertemukan mata mereka, "Mulai jatuh cinta padaku, eh?"

Cepat, Shinichi mengangkat kepalanya, "Hah!? Ma–"

"Hm?~" senyumnya melebar, membuat wajah Shinichi memerah sampai ke telinga.

"Ahaha, kau lucu _Tantei-kun_." senyum KID melembut. Ia menepuk kepala Shinichi, "Lain kali, kita adakan pertemuan pribadi, _ne_?" nada KID jahil. Tangannya beralih ke pipi Shinichi, " _Matta ne_ , _Shinichi~_ " bisiknya sebelum mengecup ringan sebelah pipi Shinichi dan menghilang dibalik kepulan asap, melarikan diri dengan _handglider_ nya yang lain.

"–!" wajah Shinichi entah kenapa kembali memerah saat mendengar KID memanggil nama kecilnya.

"Ah!" tersadar sesuatu, "Eh?..." ia melihat jari manis tangan kirinya. Cincin yang tadi dipajang dalam kotak kaca, sekarang terpasang manis di salah satu jari Shinichi. Shinichi melepas cincin itu, setidaknya berlian itu tidak jadi diambil oleh KID.

Teringat sesuatu lagi, tiba-tiba wajahnya kembali memerah. Kalian pasti tahu kan apa maksdunya menaruh cincin di jari manis tangan kiri?

FIN

Haii, saya baru di _fandom_ ini dan saya suka KaiShin /apa ini/ Ahaha, maaf, saya memang sedikit aneh. Omong-omong, _Merry Christmas_ untuk yang merayakan! Dan mohon bantuannya di _fandom_ ini!  
Untuk sekarang mungkin ini saja a/n saya, maaf bila ada typo, terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca, _jya!~_


End file.
